A classic Gundam Wing Cinderella story
by kyllir
Summary: well, its kinda self-explanitory... Heero as cinderella person, Relena as Prince person, Duo as Fairy godmother person! read and review!


A Classic Gundam Cinderella story  
  
By kyllir  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam, or the basic plot either.  
  
  
Princess Relena sat depressedly in her room, she didn't want to talk to her father, but he walked in anyway.   
  
"Relena, dear, what troubles you?" he asked, concerned for his only daughter.  
  
"Father, If my brother does not return, I shall be left to rule the kingdom, right?" she asked worriedly  
  
"Yes, my child..." He told her.  
  
"But father, in order to be a good successor, I would have to marry and become queen, as a princess, I must   
marry by next year, but every suitor that you have sent before me for consideration have been more   
arrogant than you, I fear I shall never see my brother again and I miss him terribly, I will never be a good   
queen..." By now she was sobbing onto her father's shoulder, he held her for a moment then spoke.  
  
"Oh Relena, don't worry, your brother will return, and he too, must marry by next year. He has sent you   
this lovely postcard and he will be back in a couple of days, you are overreacting, child..." he told her.  
  
"He is coming back? Oh father!" She hugged him tightly.  
  
"Yes, it is true, and we shall hold a splendid ball in his honor, we will invite all the young maidens and try   
to find a suitor for him. Hey! I got it! This will solve all our problems! We will invite all the young men too   
and try to find you a suitor as well!"  
  
Relena's face fell, "Ok father..."  
  
So then the great king Peacecraft sent a message all through the land that all the young men and maidens   
were invited to a ball and that suitors may be chosen for the prince and the princess.  
  
********************  
  
Word of this would soon reach the Yuy household. Now, the Yuy household was extremely messed up,   
Mrs. Yuy was the head of the family now, and her two ugly sons, Wufei and Quatre (A/N: I don't really   
think they are ugly, I am just using them for the story.) and stepson Heero. Mr. Yuy had died years earlier,   
and had only married Mrs. Yuy so Heero, his only son, could know the joy of having a mother, because his   
real mother had died when he was born. They lived happily until the fateful day when Mr. Yuy died and   
left his estate to his wife. She took over everything and ruled over Heero with an iron fist. Heero's   
stepbrothers made him do all their chores and missions, and even made him polish their mobile suits.  
  
"Heero!!! Get your lazy ass down here and take this mission!" yelled Quatre from the living room.  
  
"Just a minute! I'm still folding laundry!" he shouted back.  
  
"Your not done with that YET?!?" Quatre yelled obnoxiously.   
  
Heero quickly finished the laundry and rushed downstairs, it would be a relief to take a mission now, when   
he was out on missions, it always took his mind off of his horrible life.  
  
"Oh, its about time you got here! Here's the mission, it has been rumored that the princess knows of our   
secret operation, you must silence her." Quatre tossed him a gun.  
  
"Mission... Accepted." Heero said. He then walked out of the room to prepare his mobile suit, a gundam he   
called 'Zero' Because that all he had. He reviewed the information on his mission, the princess had   
apparently witnessed a battle between a gundam and a royal mobile suit. The rules were that if anyone saw   
a gundam, they should not live to tell about it. He flew towards the castle in Zero, he stopped at a phone   
booth, and proceeded to dial the castle.  
  
"Hello?" said a voice over the phone, most likely the king.   
  
"Hello, I am a courier, I have a delivery for a Miss Relena Peacecraft. I need her to come and sign for it."  
  
"Oh pish posh! I'll send one of my servants and they will collect the package."  
  
"I apologize your majesty, but this package can only be signed to the addressee, who happens to be Miss   
Relena. I have tried to come to the castle, but the guards would not let me in, so it is imperative that Miss   
Relena come and sign for her package outside the castle."  
  
"...Very well then, I shall send my daughter to the courier depot to collect her package." Came the king's   
answer.  
  
********************  
  
On the other end of the phone line...  
  
"Relena! You have a package!" Yelled the king.  
  
"Just leave it by my door!" shouted the princess back.  
  
"It's not here, the courier said that you have to collect it at the depot in person!"  
  
There was a silence lasting about two minutes...  
  
"Ok father! I shall leave in a few moments!"  
  
********************  
  
At the depot...  
  
Heero froze when he saw Relena for the first time, she looked so innocent, so childlike, so... beautiful...   
but orders were orders, he had to kill this innocent princess. His heart mourned her loss at the mere thought   
of shooting her, in fact, the thought made him feel physically ill. This he could not understand, he had   
killed several people on his missions, he had never given them a second thought, or felt a bit of remorse.   
But now, he could not bear the thought of killing this girl...  
  
********************  
  
Relena was still in her little rut of depression, she didn't even look at the courier as he stood there.  
  
"You have a package for me?" she said emotionlessly.  
  
"Uh..." he stalled, he did have a package, but it was a bomb, and when she opened it, it would explode. He   
hadn't expected his sudden change of heart, he just stood there in silence.  
  
"Well? Do yo-" Relena was now getting impatient. She looked up to face the courier and stopped in mid-  
sentence. The expression on his face was so serious, and his eyes so intense, it looked as if he was debating   
something within himself. Relena decided to come out of her depression for a moment and talk to him.  
  
"I'm Relena, what's your name?"  
  
"I... I... can't tell you... because I have been sent to kill you..."  
  
Relena could tell he was serious, she was puzzled as to why he was sparing her, or so it seemed. He looked   
up, their eyes met, she could see years of misery and chaos in his eyes. It seemed as if two sides were   
warring inside him. His face held no emotion, but his eyes revealed all. She learned more about this   
mysterious boy in that moment than she had ever learned about anyone else, just by looking into his eyes.  
  
********************  
  
Heero looked into the princess's eyes, for her, life was a bore, everything she did was controlled or   
supervised by her father and she had never had a day of fun in her life. She seemed to be depressed about   
something. He couldn't kill her like this, no.   
  
"What ails you, milady?" he asked politely.  
  
"My father wants me to get married, but I would never be a good queen, and all the suitors my father   
presents to me are more arrogant and self righteous than him..." she poured her heart out to this stranger,   
and strangely she felt better.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm willing to bet you have bigger problems, the first one on the list being that my   
organization wants to kill you." He said  
  
"True... But what will I do... I can either go home and get married, or stay here and be killed..."  
  
"Well, I don't think I could kill you, or I already would have. And I know if my family finds out your alive,   
I will be the dead one. They'd probably make me give them foot massages again... ewww..."  
  
"What kind of family is that? It sounds more like a slave labor camp... not unlike mine..."  
  
There seemed to be a short moment of understanding between the two, all of a sudden, Heero threw the   
package he was supposed to give Relena into the air, and shot it with the gun he had been given, it   
exploded in a huge ball of flame.  
  
"Your life has been spared... for now... return to the castle and tell your father that someone stole the   
package before you could sign for it. I bid you farewell, princess." With that, Heero turned away from   
Relena forever.  
  
"Farewell... Wait! You never told me your name!" she shouted after him.  
  
He didn't reply, it was better this way, he thought. She shouldn't be involved in his mess. He turned the   
corner and as soon as he was out of site he ran towards his gundam, he didn't understand this feeling he   
had, he normally remained emotionless. But this was strange, this was the first time he had felt sad since   
his father died all those years ago. He sat in the cockpit and broke into tears.  
  
********************  
  
Relena walked home slowly, she was no longer depressed, but she was sad nonetheless. Rain began to fall   
from the sky. Who was this boy who had spared her life? What kind of awful life could he have had? She   
pondered her strange encounter until she reached the castle, her father was waiting for her.  
  
"What took you so long, dear?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, a strange man stole the package before I could sign for it, so the courier insisted on chasing after it.   
He never caught up with it though." She said, using the alibi given to her.  
  
"Oh, a pity, it was probably one of your birthday gifts." With that, the king walked away.  
  
Relena walked up to her room, she flopped onto her bed and sighed, she doubted she would ever see that   
handsome stranger again, well, there was one chance, the ball. Hopefully he would show up at the ball...   
  
********************  
  
Heero was halfway done with polishing his stepbrothers unused gundams, he could see himself in the   
glossy finish. He couldn't focus on his work, his thoughts kept on drifting to his encounter, he couldn't tell   
his family that he had let her live.  
  
"Heero!!! We have a job for you!!" he heard his stepmother croon.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"We just received word of a ball."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"It's in honor of that girl you were supposed to kill." She sneered at him.  
  
"What?!?" he was a little confused by now.  
  
"Apparently her father plans to marry her off, and I think Wufei and Quatre have excellent chances of   
being chosen as a suitor." She stated  
  
"Your point?"   
  
"I want you to make them both suits that fit the occasion of a wedding." She ordered  
  
"Mother?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, slave- I mean Heero?"   
  
"If I finish soon, can I also go to the ball?"  
  
"I don't see why an urchin like you would want to attend, but if you get all your chores done, I suppose."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
As she walked away, Heero's stepmother wondered why on earth this party sparked his interest at all, he   
was supposed to be the perfect servant, as well as the perfect soldier. She also couldn't understand how the   
girl he had been assigned to kill was still alive, much less alive and about to get married. But she knew that   
he would never make it to the ball, Quatre and Wufei would see to that on their own.  
  
********************  
  
"Hey Heero, I hear you failed your last mission." Wufei taunted.  
  
Heero said nothing, but he worked diligently on the suit he was making for Wufei. It was dark red, with a   
white ruffled collar.  
  
"I also heard that you wish to attend the ball as well, we might let you do that. But it would do you no   
good. The princess would never choose a stupid orphan like you as her prince." He taunted some more.  
  
A tear came to Heero's eye, but he didn't let it fall. He knew Wufei was wrong, he DID have a chance, if   
she felt the same way... he continued to work in silence, and he finished quickly. He delivered the suit to   
Wufei and proceeded to Quatre's room, to take measurements for his suit. Quatre's suit was to be dark blue   
with the same kind of ruffled collar as Wufei's.   
  
"So, Heero, you want to go to the ball, right?" Quatre asked him.  
  
Heero nodded, as not to spit the pins out of his mouth. He picked them out of his mouth after a moment and   
replied.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, it wouldn't hurt for you to go, seeing as to you have very little chance of catching the princess's eye,   
so I'll try and convince Mom and Wufei to let you go."  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"Oh, by the way, what were you planning on wearing to the ball?"  
  
Heero paused. He hadn't put any thought into that, he thought for a moment, then spoke.  
  
"Oh, I have something to wear..."  
  
He had a green coat in the attic, it had been his father's, he also had fabric from clothes that Quatre, Wufei,   
and his stepmother had thrown away over the years, he could fashion himself a shirt from one of mother's   
old silk skirts. He could make trousers from Wufei's old recital tuxedo. He imagined he could use a ribbon   
that once was Quatre's as a tie. It would be a perfect night. Heero quickly finished his work on Quatre's   
suit and completed all his chores. He then went up to his room in the attic to make his own suit.  
  
********************  
  
Relena couldn't wait until the ball, she was sure she'd meet that boy again there, she was also excited   
because her brother was coming back tonight.  
  
"Relena! Guess who's here!" her father shouted.  
  
"Milliardo!! Your home!" She ran up and hugged her brother.  
  
"That's not the only surprise there is..." Said Milliardo mysteriously. He stepped back to reveal a woman   
standing behind him. She was tall and had short navy blue hair, it partially covered one of her eyes, which   
were blue.  
  
"This is my fiancée. Her name is Lucratzia, I'm sure you'll like her."  
  
"Hi. Milliardo has told me so much about you, I feel I already know you." Lucratzia told Relena.  
  
"Oh Milliardo! I am so happy for you!" she hugged him, and his future queen too.  
  
"Well, I guess that's one down, we wont be needing to invite those young maidens to the ball, after all..."   
said the king dryly.  
  
"Soon, my son, you and this lovely girl will be wed, and then you will become king..."  
  
"Father, I really have no interest in ruling the country, Relena would do a much better job than me..."  
  
"What?!?" Relena fainted.  
  
"If you have no intention of becoming king, then how did you get this young lady engaged to you?"  
  
"Really, I don't love him because of his position, I love him because of his personality." Lucratzia told the   
king.  
  
"What about looks? I know he ain't the best looking guy in the world, WHY?"  
  
"I told you, I don't care what position he has, or what he looks like! I love him for him!"  
  
Then Milliardo fainted. The king is very insensitive.  
  
********************  
  
The big night had arrived, Quatre, Wufei, and their mother were waiting by the stairs for Heero to come,   
they all wondered what kind of rags he'd be dressed in. Then, they saw him at the top of the stairs, he   
moved with such grace, it was hard to tell that they worked him like a slave. He was wearing a green suit,   
the jacket had beautiful designs embroidered on it, and there was a ruffle from his cream colored silk shirt   
sticking out of the opening in the jacket. The trousers were embroidered in the same fashion as the jacket,   
around the top, was a green silk tie, he looked great, even better than Wufei or Quatre. Wufei was jealous,   
then he noticed the pants, they were his!  
  
"You bastard! You stole my clothes!" Wufei ran up to him and tried to rip the pants from him. Quatre,   
though the more peaceful and tolerant, he knew that if he didn't help Wufei, he'd get beat up too.  
  
"You stole my ribbon!"  
  
"You, you butchered my skirt! Your ass is mine!"  
  
By the time they were done, he was left in his underwear, his lovely suit torn to shreds. His family laughed   
at him and left, he couldn't go to the ball like this, and Relena wouldn't even look at him if he looked like   
this. For the second time in his memory, the perfect soldier burst into tears.  
  
********************  
  
Not far from the Yuy house, a dark shadow approached. The figure was dressed completely in black, with   
the exception of a white collar, and a long braid dangled behind him. He approached the house and saw that   
the door was left open. He let himself in, he stepped into the stairwell to see Heero sitting there, an   
unrivaled expression of sadness on his face.  
  
"Hey buddy! What's wrong? You look like somebody died!"  
  
"...I wanted to go to the ball, but my family trashed my suit and left me here to rot... they hate me."  
  
"Awww, c'mon! that party ain't that important is it?"  
  
"I was hoping to see Relena again, but she has to choose a husband tonight, and I fear I will never see her   
again..."  
  
"Oh, so it's one of THOSE things... In that case, I'll lend you my party suit and drop ya off there!"  
  
"Really?" asked Heero as he dried his tears.  
  
"Yeah, lets go!"  
  
"Who are you anyway?"  
  
"Oh, my name's Duo Maxwell, what's yours?"  
  
"Heero Yuy."   
  
Duo handed Heero an old suit, it was elegant, stylish, and it looked great on him.   
  
"The only thing you're missing is the shoes..." Duo rummaged through the trunk of his car, and found a   
pair of dress shoes.  
  
"I hope they fit you, they're specially sized. One of a kind, they don't even fit me." Duo tossed the shoes to   
Heero. Heero put them on.  
  
"Wow, they fit perfectly!"  
  
Duo drove Heero to the castle and dropped him on the corner.  
  
"Remember, be back out here at midnight, or I will detonate the shoes first, then an *ahem* more sensitive   
area..." Duo instructed him.  
  
"Point taken" Heero said quickly, then he rushed off to the ball.  
  
********************  
  
Relena was worried, what if that boy didn't show up after all? Her father was bringing every man in   
attendance to her to be considered, the next one in line was brown haired individual, he stopped in front of   
her, bowed, and introduced himself.  
  
"Greetings your majesty, I am Trowa Barton, at your service."  
  
"And what do you do, Trowa?" Relena was tired of these questions that she had to ask every man in front   
of her.  
  
"I work in the circus."  
  
"Oh, how interesting, what acts do you do?"  
  
"I care for the animals, and I stand in front of a target while my friend throws knives at me."  
  
"Ooookay, I think I've heard enough about that, thank you for coming."  
  
Trowa walked away, he didn't really care anyway, he just came for the food. Relena watched the door,   
hoping that she would see some sign of that boy. Suddenly, a boy with brown hair ran through the doors, he   
was dressed as elegant as could be, and resembled the boy she had been looking for...  
  
"Hey!" she yelled as she ran across the dance floor towards him.  
  
"Relena!" Heero shouted as they ran to each other. When they reached each other, they locked in an   
embrace that threatened to take sugar out of the sweet category. Once the band realized what was going on,   
they began to play a slow, sweet melody. Relena was rocking back and forth in Heero's arms as they   
danced.  
  
********************  
  
"Hey, that guy reminds me of Heero, only better groomed." Commented a deflated Wufei.  
  
"He DOES look an awful lot like Heero..." Quatre agreed, he knew it was, and was happy for him, so he   
proceeded to convince Wufei that it was a different boy than Heero.  
  
"Wait 'til Heero hears about this! Its his better half!" Quatre joked.  
  
"Yeah, that COULDN'T be him, we made sure he didn't come." Wufei asserted himself.  
  
********************  
  
Meanwhile, Relena was so happy to be in Heero's arms, that she seemed to be in a trance. The band   
stopped playing for a moment, to catch their breaths, Heero held Relena close, then they locked eyes again.   
Their faces getting ever closer, they could feel each other's breath on their faces, their lips brushed together   
for a brief moment, and then both leaned in for what would be both of theirs first kiss. Their lips made   
contact, and suddenly, there was a loud chime as the giant clock in the corner began to chime midnight.   
Heero pulled away from Relena, and was about to turn away then he quickly kissed her again.  
  
"I shall see you again, fair princess..." with that, he ran out the door.  
  
Relena was still in a trance when he kissed her and left. Then she suddenly fell to the floor, tears streaming   
down her face.  
  
"Why did he have to leave me again?" she yelled to no one in particular, she then snapped out of it, and ran   
outside after him, determined to learn the name of the boy who had stolen her heart. All she found was a   
shoe.   
  
********************  
  
The next day news spread quickly about the princess searching for the owner of a shoe. She was to journey   
to every house in the kingdom and see if the shoe fit anybody. She was having no luck thus far.  
  
********************  
  
Meanwhile, in the Yuy household, everything was in a jumble, Wufei, Quatre, and Mom were all work up   
about having a second chance with the princess, while Heero was off in a dream world. There was a knock   
at the door.  
  
"She's here!" shouted the mother, "We cant let her see Heero, It'd be too embarrassing." So they shoved   
him in a closet. Mrs. Yuy opened the door, Relena Peacecraft and one of her father's messengers stood at   
the door. The messenger held up a dress shoe, Wufei was the first to try his luck, but his feet were too small   
for the shoe. Quatre was up next, but, alas, his feet were too wide. Relena looked horribly disappointed, and   
she was about to leave, but then she heard shouts from in the closet. The shouts sounded very much like the   
voice of the boy.  
  
"Hey! Let's let Heero out! Maybe he is the boy!" exclaimed Quatre.  
  
"A grand idea." Said Mrs. Yuy, she figured, well, he IS my son, I can still be rich...  
  
"Heero?" Relena said, testing the way it sounded.  
  
Quatre unlocked the closet door, revealing a very messed up looking Heero.  
  
"Relena... Is that you?" he asked, dazed.  
  
"Heero... So that's your name..." she said, equally dazed, the messenger didn't like the idea that he was no   
more than a reject of a family, so he pressed on.  
  
"Miss Relena, is he going to try on the shoe, or not?"  
  
"Yes, he is." She held out the shoe and Heero took it from her and slipped it onto his foot, it still fit   
perfectly.  
  
"Oh my stars!" cried the messenger, "We found him!" Neither Heero nor Relena was listening to the   
messenger though, they were too busy kissing. The king had been sitting in the limousine, bored, the   
messenger called to him, and then he ran to the door, only to see his only daughter kissing what appeared to   
be a servant boy.   
  
"Amazing. I hearby proclaim that this story shall be written in gold and shall never be forgotten, for this is   
the most amazing thing I have ever known!"  
  
********************  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Music played in the background as Heero and Relena walked down the aisle, now they were bound   
together in marriage, and Heero was to be the next king, but he didn't really care about that. They stepped   
into their limousine and drove away recklessly fast, they looked at the driver and it was none other than   
Duo!  
  
"Duo?!" Heero asked in disbelief.  
  
"The one and only!" replied Duo, "So, lovebirds, where to?"  
  
Heero and Relena looked at each other and at the same time said "Disneyland!"  
  
THE END  



End file.
